dangerous waters
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a young architect is on a cruise on the Princess Andromeda. During a larger fight on bored Annabeth gets pushed over the railing. Just when things couldn't get worse all hell brakes loose as a US Navy submarine torpedoes the cruise ship with out any warning. Slowly Annabeth learns that the world might be in great danger, but she also meets new allies.
1. Prolog

**Chapter 1: Prolog**

* * *

 **Okay, this is me fooling around. I´ve had this idea for ages and decided to just act on it. I won´t spend to much time working on this and I don´t even know if I will update but that will largely be up to you.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Prolog~~~~~~~

Nothing hinted at that today would be the worst day of my life as I sat down in a deck chair on board the 325k ton cruise ship princess Andromeda.

Nothing hinted that nearly everyone on board would would be dead with in a matter of hours.

No one had the slightest idea that the silent hunters were already stalking the floating paradise from the cold deep. Only a few knew of the even worse fate that was lurking in deep in the ship. No one would have guessed that the predators, that were preparing for the kill would deliver nothing but a blow of mercy, saving nearly six thousand souls from a fate worse than the cold kiss of the sea. But at that point the predators were only stalking a marked target in the west most area of the Mediterranean and on a new heading that would bring them to New-York City. Even these sophisticated and lethal predators had no idea yet, that perhaps the days of western civilization could be numbered.

* * *

 **This is it for now. This story won´t hold any** **superstition** **and will play in the real world but might get pretty dark and everything. I hope you have lot´s of fun with this. If you want me to write another chapter review and tell me so. If you don´t then just drop it. Check out my story Birthright and Price of the stars. Please please Review.**

 **p.s. I have never written a prolog. Tell me if its shitty or good. I think it might be frustrating to many readers because nothing really happens.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. Fire at Sea

**Chapter 2: Fire at Sea**

* * *

(Reposted chapter after spell check)

Annabeth pov.

Loud yelling filled the air as the relaxed festivities taking place at the aft deck disco turned into a mass brawl. The people that were dancing and laughing only minutes ago now tried to either get out of the way or to inflict a much damage as possible on others. Alarms blared through out the ship and I could vaguely notice security teams trying to get to the mass of thrashing and shuffling people. I pushed myself against the railing at the ships stern and was just hoping to perhaps get out unscathed when a heavy body knocked against mine. After a dreadful moment of uncertainty I felt my center of mass shift, making what happened next inevitable. Suddenly I felt weightless. Only the wind whistling in my ears betraying that I was falling down towards the water.

I couldn't remember hitting the water but when I regained consciousness and found myself staring up at the waters surface, only a few feet above me. With two strong strokes I broke the surface and gasped for air and looked around in panic. Then I saw it. The ship, glowing golden in setting sun, was shrinking into the distance. Obviously no one had noticed that they just lost a passenger. That definitely wasn't good. Just as panic started to rise inside me the rational side of my brain seemed to kick in.

I could feel blood running down the side of my face. My ribs also didn't feel to well but I couldn't tell if they were broken or not. First I kicked off my shoes and then got rid of my jeans and blouse. Those would only weigh me down and kill me even faster. My chances of survival were low enough and I didn't need to cut those slim chances.

With a sinking heart I watched the distance between myself and the ship grow larger. With out warning water exploded up on either side of the ship and heartbeats later a deafening explosion ripped through the air. I stared at the ship in shock as fire slowly spread on deck turning the ship into an inferno. Less than a minute later a second explosion ripped through the air and a large orange mushroom cloud rose 800ft into the air over the swimming city. Thunder rolled over the sea and the searing heat burned on my face. All my pain and fear was blown away as I watched the large ship slipping under the water at a nearly unreal speed. When the ship had disappeared from view and only a column of smoke told the tail of what had happened I remembered what situation I was. I looked around in panic but there was nothing. Then I saw it, a black pipe sticking maybe 3ft out of of the water.

At that moment didn't care about how strange it was for a pipe to simply stick out of the water in the middle of the ocean. I swam towards it and then clutched onto it for dear life. The pipe didn't move which would mean that it was anchored somewhere but than again, at this moment I didn't care. I couldn't tell you how long I hung there but then I felt myself sliding down the pipe. I quickly realized that I was sliding down. Instead the pipe rose out of the water and I was staying at water level. Before I had time to even panic, much less be curious my body hit a hard surface. I clung to the pole for deer life as the water flowed of the surface, threatening to take me with it. Despite my best effort I quickly lost consciousness and darkness claimed me.

* * *

 **This is it for now. Ohh and yes I deleted my older stories because I was simply too embarrassed to keep them. Sorry about that. Anyway, please Review even though this was only a real teaser. The next chapter will be a lot longer.**

 **I should be updating today or tomorrow.**

 **Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
